Content servers may deliver various types of content to endpoint client devices via a network. The content may include any type of digital content that may be sent from a content server across a network to a requesting client device. Each unit of digital content may include, for example, a segment of text, a defined set of graphics, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), a script, a program, an application or other unit of software, a media file (e.g., a movie, television content, music, etc.), a document, or an interconnected sequence of files (e.g., Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) Live Streaming (HLS) media files).
A content delivery network (CDN) includes a large distributed system of content servers deployed in multiple data centers across the Internet. The CDN serves content, including different types of media, to end users with a high level of performance. The CDN serves, for example, web objects (text, graphics and/or scripts), downloadable objects (images, audio media, video media, software, and/or documents), applications, and live streaming media (e.g., HLS media). CDN nodes are typically deployed in multiple locations, often over multiple backbones. The benefits of a CDN include reduction of bandwidth costs, improving web page load times, and increasing the availability of content.